


It Isn't Fine, Don't Say It Is

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [56]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "Its fine, love, I'm fine.""It isn't alright. Stop saying that is, Jester."





	It Isn't Fine, Don't Say It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5377598#cmt5377598) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Its fine, love, I'm fine."

"It isn't alright. Stop saying that is, Jester."

Jester cracked an eye open to look up at Beau, whose eyes shined with unshed tears as she stared down at her with a silent Yasha standing beside her.

"You took a blow meant for me and didn't respond to our calls for you. Stop saying you're fine when you're not." Beau hissed through gritted teeth.

Jester opened her bruised mouth to respond that she couldn't have not tried to intervene and take the hit as Beau suddenly kneeled beside her to carefully take her hand and kiss her battered, bloody knuckles then looked at her.

"I don't want to lose you, Jester. Not when I've just gotten you."


End file.
